<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventure by Chris_Starsong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592404">Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong'>Chris_Starsong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, HE has a cool motorcycle, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有时候选择冒险也不坏，哪怕地点是游乐园。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2015年写的随机三关键词练笔短文之一<br/>关键词：①一線越過②這一次是認真的③既視感</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“啪！”</p><p>夹在笔记本中缝的黑色中性笔由于三角支撑面积不再足够它安静地躺着沿光滑洁白的纸张滚落到桌面并成功滚到脱离支撑力的距离在空中划出一道不优美的弧线完美落地。</p><p>杰斯吓得差点跳起来，他就像在课堂上打瞌睡时听到老师点名的小孩儿似的被这声不大不小却在安静的会议室里尤为响亮的清脆音节一激，随后制造出椅子后拉弯腰捡笔脑袋磕到桌子痛呼等一系列噪音。所有人都停下动作瞩目着他。</p><p>“对不起对不起……”杰斯捂着痛处连忙道歉，主持会议的上司眉头微皱示意他没事，转身对着PPT重新开始演说。杰斯尴尬地拉了拉座椅坐好，没敢抬头，翻着什么都内容没有的笔记本试图连接被中断的思绪。</p><p>“嘿……你没事吧？”会议结束后，伊泽瑞尔过来拍了拍杰斯，“怎么一副心不在焉的样子？”</p><p>“没什么……”杰斯摆出一个自认为正常的笑容回应，在伊泽瑞尔看来却是勉强得很。</p><p>“没事就好了。”伊泽瑞尔也不多问，摆摆手和杰斯告别。</p><p>于是杰斯一个人漫无目的地在会议室里站了会儿，还是手撑额头坐了下来。</p><p>如果不是你的冲动越过界线也不至于此不是吗，杰斯。他质问着自己，万分懊恼。</p><p>这还得从四天前说起。</p><p>上周末杰斯前思后想终于决定约维克托，他多年的朋友……或者说，暗恋对象，出来进行他单方面认为的“约会”，在游乐场。然后，就和什么纯爱小说里的经典桥段一样，他在摩天轮运行至最高处的时候，和那个人表白了。</p><p>没错。排队时维克托的疑惑神情，买冰淇淋时旁人微妙的目光，所有让他感到尴尬又有一点激动的事情他全都克服了，直到现在他在轮舱里单膝下跪——在维克托看来是求婚般的既视感——一脸认真地告诉对面的人:“我喜欢你。”</p><p>不出所料的沉默，杰斯定定地看着维克托复杂中些许惊慌的脸色，心里波涛汹涌。他甚至担心起天花板角落会不会安了摄像头。</p><p>快过去一世纪了吧……</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>杰斯仿佛从梦里醒来，座舱晃动让他向前倾倒，但维克托托住了他，伸手拉着他起身。他们到地面了。</p><p>在杰斯反应过来前、门打开的前一秒，维克托放开了他的手，径自走出去。而杰斯愣在那里，直到售票员提醒才回过神出去追——虽然维克托已经不见了。</p><p>真好。他想。你失去了一个朋友，而并没有多一个恋人。</p><p>之后稍微晚一点儿的时间，杰斯在回去的路上收到了维克托的短信。</p><p>“Thanks for your invitation,I had fun today.”</p><p>看起来很正常。杰斯想了想，还是希望得到一个答复，他反复斟酌，打下一句话，咬咬牙点了发送。</p><p>“Then will you consider my words…?”</p><p>他盯着手机看了五分钟，最终因为头晕而放弃了等待，放回口袋之前不忘把铃声开到最大。</p><p>P.M.5:45，杰斯到家开门扑上沙发看电视。</p><p>P.M.6:23，杰斯动手做起晚餐。</p><p>P.M.7:06，杰斯瘫在沙发里嚼着冰箱里拿出来的三明治，抹了把脸上的灰，厨房黑烟还没消散。</p><p>P.M.10:00，杰斯擦着发梢的滴水湿拖鞋在地板上留下两道水痕，床头的手机闪着蓝色呼吸灯，他一个激灵冲过去在手机前面滑倒但手成功摸到了手机。杰斯也不管什么索性就躺在地上一边揉着腰一边划开锁屏——</p><p>“今晚到明天天气晴好，温度16°C-27°C。”</p><p>好吧，杰斯，你得承认他不愿回你了。</p><p>杰斯从地上爬起来坐在床边，他的样子——如果有人能看到的话——就像是只委屈的小狗。</p><p>然后，四天过去了，维克托也确实没再给他回复任何消息，杰斯每天留心着手机响起那个特殊的铃声，甚至专门注册了Skype添加维克托为联系人，然而这一切都没能让他再获得有关于那个人的任何消息。</p><p>“杰斯？杰斯？”有人晃着杰斯的肩膀，使他从撑着脑袋昏昏欲睡的状态清醒过来。“你怎么还在这儿？”</p><p>杰斯揉着干涩的眼睛回头。“啊……是你啊，我困得不行不小心睡着了……抱歉。”</p><p>金发的青年摇了摇头，拍拍杰斯肩膀压低声音说:“是这样……有人找你，在大楼外面等着呢。”</p><p>“……谁？”</p><p>“我不清楚……戴着头盔我看不见脸，但是感觉不像是什么，呃，正常人。”</p><p>伊泽瑞尔的形容令杰斯迷惑不已，他的印象中认识的人在他看来都是十分正常的，最多也不过是维克托整天鼓捣着他叫不出名字的东西们。</p><p>“我去看看。”</p><p>杰斯从电梯里小跑出来，在前台询问着有关来访人员的事情，女士抬手往杰斯身后、大门的方向指了指，示意在门外。他向女士道谢，随后迈步走出自动玻璃幕门，在十几级台阶顶端往下搜寻着伊泽口中戴头盔的男人——他也确实找到了，不偏不倚，那人就在路边上，身后靠着台机车，正抬头与杰斯对视。</p><p>杰斯压着心里异样的感觉走下台阶，鞋跟与阶面碰撞发出有节奏的咔哒声:“不好意思，你是？”</p><p>没有回应，那人只是静立着注视他走下来到面前。杰斯观察着这奇怪的头盔，面部做成一副面具的样子，只有眼睛的地方是金黄色风镜，后脑处并没有封上，杂乱的黑发得以露出来。</p><p>真是怪人。杰斯默默作出了如此评价。</p><p>“你找我有什……”</p><p>头盔被它的主人摘下来，所以杰斯成功地与那双深色的，熟悉的眸子交换视线。</p><p>“Seriously？”一身黑衣的男人开口了，是一个问句。</p><p>“呃……什么？”杰斯一时没能明白他的意思，依旧和他认为十分好看的那双眼睛对视着。</p><p>“我说，你是认真的吗，杰斯。”语气里多了几分沉稳，男人眯起眼睛。杰斯不得不收回有些冒犯的目光重新审视面前的人。</p><p>面前的维克托。</p><p>杰斯一瞬间呆住，思维又在一瞬间急速运转明白了男人的意思。他心里翻腾着数种情绪，在维克托面前表情却只是由不解慢慢缓和下来，松开眉头嘴角弯起一个绝妙的弧度。</p><p>“当然是认真的。”他带着无法隐藏的笑意，伸手理了理维克托因为摘头盔动作更加凌乱的头发，后者什么也没说，跨上机车把头盔扔给杰斯示意他上来。</p><p>“这么奇怪的头盔我可不会戴。”杰斯坐在维克托后面掂量着手里的东西，还是扣在了维克托脑袋上，“准备带我去哪儿转转？”</p><p>“我发现你这人有时候真是情商负数。”维克托厚重头盔之下的声音有点模糊，杰斯向前靠近了点儿，“任何一个正常的成年人都不会将约会地点选在游乐场。”</p><p>“不不不那是蔚给我选的……但是凯特琳说博物馆我觉得更加不靠谱所以……等等，你的意思是这是一次约会？”</p><p>引擎轰鸣，机车躁动地转起轮子飞速启动，维克托说的话消失于风的呼啸中，杰斯没能听到。但他想，他这次冒险的行为还是很值得的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>